The Missing Compilation
by 009nhalf
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about certain inhabitants of Rapture. They will shock you and deliver stories with strange and unique perspectives. Contains stories from Bioshock 1,2
1. The Wild Bunny by Sander Cohen

**Disclaimer Stuff: I do not own legal rights to Bioshock or Bioshock 2. They belongs to 2K games, Marin, Australia, China, Take-Two Interactive Software and (Gasp) Digital Extremes. The opening um... Poem also isn't my creation but was taken from an Audio Record found in Fort Frolic which happens to be my favorite area.**

"The Wild Bunny"

By Sander Cohen

I want to take the ears off but I can't

I hop and when I hop I never get off the ground

It's my curse, my eternal curse

I want to take the ears off but I can't

It's my curse, it's my fucking curse

I want to take the ears off

Please, take them off, please

"Mr. Cohen, Mr. Cohen!"

"Shh honey, let the man finish his work," admonished the mother.

A small chuckle rose from the man's lips as he regarded the artwork he was creating. "No, no its quite alright. What do you want my dear little girl?"

The little girl squirmed in her chair with a pouting face. "How much longer do we have to-to…"

"Pose Elizabeth, pose," answered the father.

"How long do we have to pose? I'm tired and hungry."

Both parents began reprimanding their daughter but Sander Cohen put his hand up to stop them.

"My dear I shan't take much more of your time but while I finish I want you to realize something. While humans shine bright while they live, their lives eventually flicker and go out. It is only what they leave behind that truly tells the story of their magnificent but brief life. Decades from now people will look at my art piece and see your pretty little smile. That one simple everlasting smile will spark a flame inside them and they will better themselves all the more. So I will ask that you only hold still so I can recreate that perfect smile you possess."

The girl giggled with her hands covering her mouth. She then shook her head and smiled as she swung her feet under her chair.

The man continued to busy himself with the finishing touches. He stood back to take a look and found something missing. It needed a… twist, he thought. "um Mr. M, m."

"Marshal, Mr. Cohen. It's Marshal."

"Ah, yes. My apologize Mr. Marshal, we great artist excel at our work but fail in things involved in everyday life. You understand of course."

"It's no problem sir. We're privileged that you would pick us for one of your masterpieces. Please, continue."

"Ah yes, well would you kindly put this mask on?" Cohen promptly handed the mask with long ears over to the father who looked at it curiously.

"But why the mask sir? It seems a little odd."

"Do you doubt the great Sander Cohen? Do you question his artistic judgment? My creative superiority is being questioned?"

The entire family sitting around the table jumped at Cohen's sharp reply. The artist took note of this and his face melted.

"I-I apologize for the outburst my good man. You must forgive an artist of his demons. The mask is merely a sort of signature of mine. If you really feel uncomfortable with it then you needn't bother."

The wife looked over at her daughter whose eyes had already begun to water. "Dear you should give the mask a try. I think you would look adorable with the long ears… isn't that right Elizabeth?"

Receiving his queue the father quickly placed the mask on his face and grinned with all his might at his little girl. She in turn giggled again bringing life back into the atmosphere.

Mr. Cohen nodded his head and returned to his work. The mask seemed to complete his piece with a sense of continuity. With a sigh he once again stepped back to admire his handy work.

"It is finished," he pronounced to the family.

"Again, we can't thank you enough for this privilege Mr. Cohen. My wife and daughter are ever so grateful for your generosity."

"Oh don't thank me. Thank your daughter. I spotted her in the audience during one of my performances. The look of awe on her face inspired me beyond belief. And you needn't get up to thank me. I'll just… see myself out."

Sander Cohen admired his art work one last time. With a nod of approval, he strode out of the room and turned off the lights. Rapture's lights shining across the ocean floor shone across the room's cold, white, and ghoulish inhabitants sitting around the desolate table.


	2. Let's go Daddy

**Disclaimer Stuff: I do not own legal rights to Bioshock or Bioshock 2. They belongs to 2K games, Marin, Australia, China, Take-Two Interactive Software and (Gasp) Digital Extremes. The opening um... Poem also isn't my creation but was taken from an Audio Record found in Fort Frolic which happens to be my favorite area.**

**Spoiler alert: For those of you who haven't played Bioshock 2 please skip this one unless you don't care to play the game. While the story doen't give away the plot, it does betray a very important part of the game(in my opinion.)**

Her feet were cold. That was all she thought as she pulled on a loose string of her dress. The metal cubby hole made her very lonely as she waited. She wanted so badly to find the angels she smelled but the man said that the bad people would come if she didn't wait. Her shining knight was on the way so she would be a good girl and wait. waiting… waiting…

(Pound)(Pound)

…Waited. She grabbed her toy and rushed to the opening. The warm sunlight, though the windows, reflected off the golden armored knight who was standing by for her arrival. She felt so elated that she jumped out of the hole and into the arms of HER knight. As he held her up she smiled at him.

"Daddy," she exclaimed, "I smell so many angels today. I'm going to be a good girl aren't I?"

The Big Daddy answered by putting her on his shoulders. As they walked down the damp corridor the only sound that could be heard was heavy footsteps and a little girl singing.

The sunlight hallway was filled with red flower petals that were scoured everywhere. The Little Sister could see beautiful people wearing pretty clothes. They seemed to be debating about something but stopped when her knight approached. Her knight waved to the crowd and they either bowed or tipped their hats before walking off. As the girls mind wandered she started smelling something sweet. It smelled like… an angel!

"Ooh, ooh, daddy," she said as she jumped on his shoulder. "I smell angels. This way. This way!"

The Big Daddy took note of her directions and began plodding off in the general direction. He rounded the corner to find another finely dressed man who looked like he had been crying. The man looked up at the girl and began shouting somebody's name. Her knight waved to him but the man kept shouting a name at the little girl. As she tilted her head in curiosity the light fell onto her face. The man then stopped shouting and turned away still crying.

"Was he looking for his mother, Daddy? He seemed… Ooh the angel. I found the angel!"

The Big Daddy grabbed the squirming child and placed her on the floor. She took off running and found the angel lying in a garden. The angel had golden hair and pretty wings. The Little Sister felt a little envious of the angels dress as she began using her toy. In the distance she heard a big noise. She turned to see people having fun with fireworks. But the noise was bothering her Knight and he was trying to quiet them. As she returned to her work one of the people partying walked over and kneeled next to her.

"Hey sweet little thing," he said with a warm smile on his face, "do you want to come with me?" She stared at his face and watched it melt and become grotesque. The world around her was no longer sunlight and hazy but dark and frightening. "Your faces.. It's melting. Melting," she screamed.

"Come with me you little filth," The ugly man shouted.

As he grabbed for her, she saw red flower petals fly out of his stomach. His face suddenly became handsome again as he fell asleep in front of her. From behind him she saw her knight lower his hand for her she climbed on. As he lifted her up she smiled at him.

I'm a good girl aren't I, Daddy," the girl asked with a yawn. "But I do feel a little sleepy."

The Big Daddy groaned but complied. He walked off toward the nearest cubby hole leaving a scene of sleeping angels covered in red flower petals.

Two figures stood hiding behind a broken tiled wall. Both were dressed crudely but one was armed with a pistol and the other a rifle.

"Heh, did you see him rip through Pete. Nearly tore the guy in two."

"I could have nabbed her. Pete took his sweet time trying to grab da girl. "

"Man, that Lamb chick is gonna be pissed."

"Well we better get the heck out of here. Ryan's thugs could be anywhere."

**Author's Notes: If I did it right you should have noticed two different setting both found in the game. One was the reality of a broken down corridor that was cold and wet. The other setting was through the eyes of the little sister. For those of you that didn't play the game DO SO and it will help you understand.**


	3. The new sister

**Disclaimer Stuff: I do not own legal rights to Bioshock or Bioshock 2. They belongs to 2K games, Marin, Australia, China, Take-Two Interactive Software and (Gasp) Digital Extremes. The opening um... Poem also isn't my creation but was taken from an Audio Record found in Fort Frolic which happens to be my favorite area.**

"The helmet is sealed. Tank reserves and air purifier working."

"What is her condition?"

"Heart rate: very high but within typical rates we've recorded. Blood pressure: regular. Brain activity: sixty percent active and fluctuating. Symbiote: healthy with average excrement."

The girl's eyes blinked open. Through a glassy port-hole light poured into her helmet almost blinding her. She tried to shield them but found her arms restrained. She tilted her head forward to find her legs in the same status.

"She has regained consciousness. Should we sedate her again?"

"No. I don't think that will be necessary."

"But Ma'am!"

"You may continue doctor."

As the girl's eyes became accustomed to the light she could see men dressed in white coats stained with blood. Her mind flashed back to a past memory.

"No, No Papa Suchong, I don't want to poke angels. I-I hate it."

"You insolent little brat," the man replied smacking the girl across the face.

The little girl tucked her knees to her chest and cried covering her ears from outside noises. A moment later a pair of hands clasped her hands and retracted them from her ears. She turned around to see her best friend Claire. Claire was smiling like usual but her cheek was purple and swollen.

"Come on Heather. Aren't you a good girl too. What would Mr. Bubbles say? Let's go back. Tenenbaum gave me crayons. We could draw pictures for Mr. B."

Heather nodded and wiped her eyes. Claire got to her feet, her cheek no longer swollen, and held out a hand to her best friend. Heather accepted the offer and they both giggled as they left the room.

The flash of metal drove Heather back to the present as one of the doctors approached her left side with an odd shaped device.

"Right then, attaching the needle armament."

The armament was placed on the quivering girl's forearm and strapped down tight. The man attaching the device paused for a moment giving the girl an apologetic look before turning the valve attached to it.

The girl felt nothing at first, then a prick on her skin. But the pain increased terribly. It felt as if something was burrowing through her skin. She tried to kick, squirm, and lash out at those who would hurt her but all she could do was scream in pain. Tears ran from her eyes and blood trickled down her cheek from having bit her lip. Her heavy breathing gathered water vapor which momentarily fogged her port hole.

"Operation complete Ma'am. She's all set."

"Release her constraints. Immediately."

"Y-yes Ma'am."

One of the doctors edged toward the table slowly. He fumbled with the buckle of the leather strap on her right leg. As he finished with the last restraint Heather noticed the woman, who had been standing outside the operating room, had entered the room. She had blond hair, pointy glasses, and had an air about her.

(Click)

The last restraint fell to the side of the operating table where it hung suspended. In the next instant Heather had jumped from the table and was holding the doctor by his neck in the air. She stared for a moment at the woman who stood there emotionless.

Heather enunciated her rage with a piercing shriek right before she drove her cylindrical-like blade right under the man's chin, piercing his larynx and severing his spine. The already lifeless body rag-dolled as she dropped it and surged towards the woman. Her mind raged as her blade closed the last couple feet.

(Shink)

The needle's tip dripped red blood coming from the hand it had protruded. Heather followed the extended hand to the person wearing an identical suit to hers. Through the others small window, Heather could see a pair of eyes and a broad smile. And somehow, Heather knew that the person standing in front of her was her best friend Claire. She retracted the needle with a sickening slushy noise. Her hands fell lifeless to her sides and Heather quivered and cried. She did not understand anything. What was her purpose?

A pair of hands embraced her in a hug and she looked up to see the woman from before holding her. She returned the hug with earnest sincerity. It had been far too long since she had felt this way. She almost felt… as if she belonged.

The woman whispered in a tone so low that Heather was certain only she could hear it, "Welcome to the family, my child."

**Author's Notes: So this was the creation of a big sister. A sense of rage fueled by years of abuse, torment, Adam induced side-effects. And i'm pretty sure some part of that "needle armament" drives through her skin to at least and artery or vein to allow the flow of ADAM from her victims directly into her blood stream. At least that's my belief.**


End file.
